What have I done
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss wakes up after a night of drinking and finds herself in bed with Sylia. The bad thing is that Sylia has the ring that Priss got for Linna on her finger. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**(I didn't really want to start another new story but when I saw that there were 299 Bubblegum Crisis stories I just couldn't resist making this story number 300. I have been wanting to do this story for years and finally am starting.)**

Slowly Priss opened her eyes squinting against the sunlight in her eyes and the hang over pounding on her head. She dimly remembered the party at Sylia's the night before to celibrate Linna's birthday but little more than that. Slowly she started to sit up only to feel an arm fall across her lap. She looked down at the arm and smiled when she saw the diamond ring on the finger of the hand.

"Finally," She thought, "I finally asked Linna to be mine forever."

She traced her fingers along the arm until she came to long strands of silvery hair. She quickly jumped out of the bed and backed up to the wall as she looked at Sylia who was still sleeping in the bed looking completely at ease.

"Oh shit, what have I done?"

Priss quickly went for her clothes that were scattered across the floor of Sylia's bedroom mixed with Sylia's clothes and began getting dressed.

"Leaving already?" Sylia asked in a sleepy voice.

Priss froze as she looked into Sylia's eyes. She was slowly sitting up letting the covers fall off of her breasts and smiled at Priss before looking at her hand.

"Oh and I thought it was a dream, a good dream but a dream none the less."

"What did I do last night?" Priss asked with her back against the wall.

"You asked me to marry you before you kissed me."

"What about Linna?"

Sylia moaned and stretched kicking the rest of the covers off of her nude body and stood up walking towards Priss who was pressing herself harder against the wall. Sylia placed her hands on each side of Priss' head and told her that Linna had left rather quickly after Priss placed the ring on her hand. She leaned in to kiss her but Priss pulled away from Sylia and continued getting dressed.

"I have to go." She said grabbing he jacket that was laying next to the door. "I have to tell Linna that I made a mistake.

Priss ran out of the bedroom still trying to put on her jacket leaving Sylia standing in the middle of the room completely nude. Sylia stood there smiling for a second before throwing a robe on and sat on the side of the bed. She removed the ring that was a little too small for her and set it on the night stand before picking up the phone and dialing.

"It me," She said, "The eagle has left the building and is heading for the nest.

She laughed as she hung up the phone before laying back in the bed with the robe falling open revieling her body to the empty room.

Priss gunned her bike as hard as she dared with her hangover heading for Linna's small apartment only miles away form Sylia's. She had to tell Linna that she had made a mistake and that she loved her. Her thoughts were coming in a whirlwind as Linna's apartment came into view and started getting off her bike even before it had come to a stop laying it on its side right behind Linna's car. The let her helmet fall to the ground as she ran through the doors to the apartment complex and ran up the stairs reaching for the key that Linna had given her shortly after they began dating.

She pushed the door of the apartment and stood in the living room as if she had never been there before. The apartment was a wreck, the CD's were thrown all over the living room and the poster of Priss' first concert was laying in pieces on the floor. Priss slowly walked through the apartment and found Linna standing in her bedroom tearing up all of the letters that Priss had written her over the years with tears in her eyes. She stopped in the middle of ripping one of the letters when she saw Priss standing in the doorway.

"Linna I…"

"What the fuck do you want?" Linna snapped swaying a little.

"Baby I made…

"Baby?" Linna snapped, "You are calling me baby after last night?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk."

"Sure Priss blame it on the fucking beer!" Linna screamed. "Here you want some beer?"

She grabbed a bottle of beer off of the dresser in front of her and threw hard smashing it against the wall showering Priss in glass and beer. A few shards of the glass peppered Priss' cheek cutting into her skin. She turned her head from the pain but snapped it back looking at Linna with tears in her eyes. She had never seen Linna angry before and it hurt her to know that she was the cause of Linna's anger.

Priss slowly stepped towards Linna as the tears started to fall from her eyes and reached out with trembling hands. As she neared her girlfriend Linna lashed out slapping Priss several time across the cheeks and screaming incoherently. All Priss could do to protect herself was to cover her head with her arms and fall to her knees and Linna slapped and screamed for almost a minute before falling to he knees next to her.

"I'm so sorry Linna." Priss said wrapping her arms around her. "It was a mistake."

She started kissing Linna on the back of the head and lifted her head so that Linna was looking at her then began to kiss her on the lips. For a minute Linna let her but then pushed her away hard making Priss fall on her back.

"You fucking bitch!" Linna screamed. "Do you think I am gonna forget that you fucking asked Sylia to be your partner for life after I have given mine to you for three God damn years?"

Priss slowly sat up and looked at Linna with shock clearly written across her face. Linna had never acted like this before and given the circumstances Priss couldn't blame her. Priss got to her feet and slowly took a step towards Linna only to be shoved back again this time sending her crashing to the floor hard enough to rattle her bones.

"Get the fuck out of my house! And stay the fuck away from me!"

Priss scrambled back to her feet and backed away from Linna in genuine fear. Both woman were crying as Priss backed down the hallway several staps before turning around and running towards the door leaving a trail of tears in her wake. Linna stood in the middle of her room amongst the broken glass and torn papers swaying until she was sure that Priss was gone before fixing her hair and walking casually to the phone.

"Ok start phase two." She said before hanging up the phone and looked around the room.

She took a ragged breath as she thought about everything she had said to Priss and started crying again, only this time they were real tears.

"God Priss, why dose it have to be like this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Priss was shacking as she walked through the door of her tailor and looked around like she didn't know what she was doing there. Slowly she waded through the beer cans on the floor to her bed and tossed the cans off the covers to the floor and lay back looking at the ceiling. She could still hear Linna screaming at her and it was like a knife into her heart. She couldn't believe that she could heart Linna like that even if she was drunk. She loved her, Linna meant more to her than anything in the world.

"I'm so sorry Linna." She thought sitting up and reaching for a long warm and flat beer that was sitting on the small desk next to her bed and drank it as fast as she could.

Priss was hurting and she needed to dull the pain. After that old beer was gone she went to her fridge and pulled out a fresh six pack and carried it to her bed and popped the top off of the first one and downed it in one breath. She was drinking the beers as fast as she could and was almost finished when she saw the light on her answering machine flashing. She reached over and tapped the button and the machine beeped as it played the message.

"Hey baby it's me." Sylia said. "Why did you leave so quickly this morning? You told me that you wanted to be with me forever yet you ran away as soon as you woke up."

Priss could hear Sylia moan on the machine as she continued.

"God Priss what you did with your tongue last night was absolutely amazing. I never knew it could be so good. Anyway call me as soon as you get this. I want another round between the sheets with you…Love you."

Priss' eyes grew wide as she thought about what she must have done last night and shuttered. She never was attracted to Sylia in any way most of all sexually. She quickly finished off the rest of the beers and fell back on the bed wit her head swimming.

It was late in the afternoon when Priss awoke to a pounding on her door and shot out of the bed. She ran to the door and flung it open with a smile on her face.

"Linna you forgave… Sylia?"

Sylia was standing on the steps of Priss' trailer dressed in a reveling outfit along with Linna's ring and smiling brightly. She pushed her way into the trailer and pushed Priss up against the wall and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gee Priss that's some kiss for your soon to be wife." Sylia said looking her in the eyes. "I was expecting a much better kiss than that."

"Sylia listen," Priss said gently pushing Sylia away to arms length, "there has been a mistake."

"What mistake is that?"

"That ring…"

"Its beautiful. I never knew you had feelings for me."

"Sylia listen…I."

"Love me." Sylia said finishing what she thought Priss was gonna say before stepping in and kissed Priss again.

This time Priss resisted less due to the beer taking over her better judgment, soon she could feel Sylia's tongue sliding between her lips and met it with her own. Sylia pushed her back towards the bed making her fall backwards and Sylia landed on top of her and pressed her lips back to Priss'. Priss started running her hands along Sylia's body and under her shirt squeezing her breasts and enjoying the feel of Sylia's body until Linna's face appired in Priss' mind and she pushed Sylia off of her and stood up.

"Priss? What's wrong with you?'

"I can't do this Sylia." Priss said heading for the door.

"Do what Priss? Make love to me? For god's sake we are engaged."

Priss didn't answer her and simply walked out of the door and hopped on her bike ignoring the fact that her head was swimming due to the alcohol running through her body. She pushed her bike faster than she should have done heading for the last place that Sylia would look for her. Sylia sat on the edge of Priss' bed feeling more than a little aroused thinking that she just about had Priss where she had wanted her for years but let her get away. Again she took off the ring and put it in her pocket before sending a message to Linna telling her that everything was going according to plan.

"Well almost everything." She thought as she laid down on Priss' pillow and sighed.

Nene was really surprised when she opened hr door and found Priss standing there with tears in her eyes. She stepped aside and let Priss walk through the door and sit down on the couch. Nene Went and sat next to her dressed in a pink nightgown without saying a word. Priss was the one to break the silence when she began to sob. Nene was at the party the night before but had left before Priss had purposed to Sylia by accident and had no idea why her friend was sitting on her couch crying.

"What's wrong Priss?" Nene asked genuinely concerned.

Priss took a raged breath and explained what had happened over that last twelve hours and was crying anew by the time she had finished.

"Ok so you are telling me that you asked Sylia to marry you thinking she was Linna?" Nene asked offering a box of tissues to her.

Priss simply nodded her head as she took a tissue and wiped her eyes. Nene sat back on the couch and sighed loudly. She never was the best person to give relationship advice and judging by how Linna had acted towards Priss that morning Nene suggested that Priss give her some time to calm down and sober up before going to talk to her again. Priss nodded before looking at Nene with red and puffy eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" She asked.

"Not at all." Nene said heading down the hall to grab a blanket and pillow for Priss. Get some sleep and call Linna later tonight. Hopefully she will be reasonable."

"I don't know how reasonable I would be if I was in her position."

Nene nodded before heading back into her room leaving Priss alone in the living room to fall asleep alone and broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Quick note, there was a question from a reader asking if this story was based off of Bubblegum Crisis 2033 or 2040. Most of my BGC stories are based off of the 2040 series. So far the only hint in this story was Sylia's hair in the first chapter. Sylia from 2033 had bluish hair and Sylia from 2040 has silvery hair. Thanks for the reviews.)**

Early in the evening Nene was sitting on her bed with the door closed talking to Linna about what was going on. Linna told her that she never wanted to see Priss again after what she had done last night.

"But Linna Priss is completely broken hearted." Nene said looking at her closed door. "Can't you give her another chance?"

"Why? So she can go after Sylia again?"

"Linna it was a mistake, Priss loves you everyone knows it."

Linna snorted on the other side of the phone before telling Nene that she wasn't going to give another chance to hurt her then hung up the phone. Nene sat on her bed shacking her head before heading out into the living room where Priss was still sleeping and sat down on the edge of the couch. She softly shook Priss' shoulder until Priss opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey Priss, I just talked to Linna and she still seemed rather angry."

Priss nodded her head and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and asked Nene is she had to work. Nene nodded and told her that she was getting ready to leave but that she could stay as long as she needed to.

"Thanks Nene." Priss said standing up. "But I think I'll head back home, I need a drink."

Nene nodded and watched as Priss walked out of the door before shacking her head and went to get dressed for work.

When Priss walked through her trailer door she was relieved to see that Sylia was gone and headed to the fridge for a beer. She waded through the cans again and sat on her bed as she popped the top off the can and started drinking. When she went to set the beer down on the desk by the bed she saw a note leaning up against one of the old beer cans with her name elegantly written on it. She already knew who had left it but picked it up all the same.

Sweetie,

I don't know what's going on with you right now but I would like to see you tonight. I'll be waiting for you, clothes optional.

Your soon to be wife,

Sylia.

Priss shook her head as she ripped the note in half and tossed it to the floor. She reached for her beer again but changed her mind. Instead she grabbed her jacket and headed for her bike and headed for Linna's again. She stood outside Linna's apartment wondering if she should try and talk to her again seeing as how that last time went. Finally she knocked on the door and called out Linna's name.

"Go away Priss." Linna said from the other side of the door.

"Linna please I need to talk to you." Priss pleaded.

There was the sound of glass breaking on the other side of the door followed by liquid leaking out from under the door. Priss already knew that Linna had thrown another beer bottle at her only this time she was protected by the door but she still backed away. She shook her head and turned away and headed back outside to her bike. She didn't exactly know why she did it but soon Priss found herself standing outside Sylia's with her helmet in her hand. She took a deep breath before setting her helmet on her bike and walking towards Sylia's.

When she walked into the living room Priss found Sylia laying on the couch in the most reveling lingerie she had ever seen and that was saying something. She was sprawled out on the couch giving Priss a clear view of her body.

"Hi baby." Sylia said running her hand through her hair. "Finally came to me?"

"Sylia what exactly happened last night?" Priss asked sitting on the couch at Sylia's feet.

Sylia sat up and leaned against Priss and put her arms around her.

"Come here and I'll show you."

She pulled Priss down on top of her and began kissing her softly on the lips and neck as she began taking Priss' jacket off. Priss wanted to resist but lost all ability to do so when Sylia slid her hand into her pants. She gasped and leaned her head back allowing Sylia to kiss her neck more and more as her fingers danced between her legs.

Thirty minutes later Priss was laying back in Sylia's bed with Sylia running her hand up and down Priss' nude body both of them sweating lightly. A minute later Priss sat up and told Sylia that she was going to go get a beer and would be right back. Sylia pulled her down into a kiss before watching her walk out of the room.

"Oh shit." She though as she looked at the ring on her finger. "It wasn't supposed to go like this."

Priss came back in a few minutes later carrying tow beer and handed one of them to Sylia before startling her hips and kissing her. Sylia put her beer down on the nightstand by her bed and ran her hands along Priss' body until she came to her shoulders and gently pushed her off.

"Are you sure you want to do this Priss?" She asked looking right at Priss. "What about Linna?"

"She want's nothing to do with me." Priss said taking Sylia's hands off her shoulders and placing them on her breasts and leaned back in to kiss her.

Sylia knew it was wrong what she was doing but didn't care, she wanted Priss for herself and for now that is exactly what she had. Later that night as Priss lay sleeping peacefully Sylia removed the ring to allow blood to circulate to her finger and looked over at Priss and smiled.

"I love you Priss." She whispered softly then looked at the ring that was on the night stand, "Sorry Linna."


	4. Chapter 4

Linna sat on her bed looking at the papers and broken beer bottles that were scattered around the place. She had her cell phone sitting in her lap and was only waiting for it to ring. She kept telling herself that what she and Sylia were doing was for the best, Priss needed to stop drinking and this shock therapy was her only hope. She wanted to marry Priss but she didn't want to marry the alcohol.

"Where are you Priss?" She said to the empty room. "You haven't tried to call for hours."

She kept looking down at the phone hoping to see it light up with an incoming call but it remained dark. Finally she set the phone down on her pillow and lay her head next to it hoping that it would ring soon or that Priss would show up again.

"I love you Priss, Please call." With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep wondering where Priss was and what she was doing.

Sylia ran her hands over Priss' soft skin as they kissed passionately as they both came down from their sexual high.

"God Sylia you are insatiable." Priss panted and lay her head on the sweat soaked pillow. "If you don't let me get a good night sleep you wont be having a good morning."

Sylia laughed and slid her sweating body up against Priss' and kissed her again and again begging for one more round. Priss laughed and said no but that she would give her a double run in the morning. That was enough for Sylia and she kissed her one more time before laying her head next to Priss' and they both fell into a deep sleep.

It was only a few hours later when they both awoke to an alarm ringing faintly and a red light flashing right over the bed. "What the hell is that?" Priss asked looking from the light to Sylia.

"The boomer alarm." Sylia said almost not believing it.

"A boomer? Are you shitting me?"

"Its been just over a year since the last boomer went mad. Go get ready I'll call the others."

As Priss ran nude out of the room Sylia reached for her phone and called Linna's cell.

"Priss? Priss is that you?" Linna said

"Linna its Sylia we have a rouge Boomer. Get down here as soon as you can." Sylia said.

"Sylia I can't I'm waiting for Priss."

"Priss is here now get moving."

Sylia hung up the phone and was about to call Nene when she remembered that she was still on duty for another hour. She hung the phone back up and ran out of the room grabbing a robe as she went and into the pit where Priss was already standing in her suit ready to go.

"Where is my backup?" She asked.

"Nene is still at work but Linna is on her way." Sylia said as she ran past her and into the control room to try and isolate where the boomer was.

Priss swore as she started walking around the room waiting for Linna to arrive. Finally the doors to the pit opened and Linna came running in. She was running towards the hanger when she saw Priss standing in the middle of the room and froze. She really wanted to talk to her but it would have to wait. Sylia was yelling for Linna to get into the hanger and get her suit on and join Priss. Once she was ready she ran up next to Priss as Sylia programmed the launcher for the location of the boomer. Priss stood silent with her back to Linna.

"Ok girls get ready for action." Sylia said into their headsets.

Linna and Priss both nodded and stepped forward into the launcher and got ready for their first mission in over a year. As they bounced from rooftop to rooftop both girls were silent. Priss was quiet because she didn't want Linna to yell at her anymore and Linna was quiet because she was thinking about what to do about the situation with Priss.

"Priss can I talk to you after the mission?" Linna asked through the headset.

"Only if you don't yell at me or attack me again." Priss said as the location came into view.

They both landed in the middle of a street twenty meters away from the rampaging boomer and rushed in. Linna spun hard and sliced her ribbons across the boomers back before it even knew they were there. Her ribbons left two deep gashes in the middle of the boomers back making it turn its attention from the car it was destroying to Linna who was jumping back several feet. As the boomer advanced on Linna Priss moved in from behind it and slammed her fist hard into the gashes that Linna had left tearing a deep hole in its back reveling wires and it core.

"Priss now's your chance. Destroy it!" Sylia yelled over the head set.

Priss nodded and darted in slamming her fist into the hole and smashed the core between her fist and the inside of the boomers chest. It fell forward with a crash at their feet. They both stood still for a second looking at the boomer before quickly jumping away from the street. Once they were back in the pit Priss and Linna headed for the hanger and took off their suits. Linna stopped when she saw that once Priss had removed her SKIN Suit she didn't reach for her clothes in her locker. Linna briefly thought that Priss was wanting to play and stopped getting dressed leaving her breasts exposed.

"Priss about…"

"Good job you too." Sylia said walking into the room with her robe hanging slightly open.

She walked up to Priss and gave her a hug without thinking about Linna standing in the room and kissed Priss softly on the lips. All at once she realized what she had just done and stepped away and looked at Linna who had a shocked look on her face. Priss looked at Sylia before turning to look at Linna who just stood staring blankly.

"What?" Priss asked looking between both women.

"My God Sylia." Linna said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Linna I… I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"For what to go this far?" Priss asked looking at Sylia.

Sylia stood in the middle of the dressing room looking at Priss and Linna. She pulled her robe tightly around her body and told Linna to finish getting dressed and told Priss to go get dressed and meet her in the living room. Priss looked at them both for a second before leaving the dressing room leaving Linna and Sylia alone.

"Sylia what the fuck?" Linna snapped. "This wasn't part of the plan."

Sylia just looked at Linna then turned around and walked away leaving her standing half dressed in the dressing room. Priss sat on the bed in Sylia's room trying to think about what Sylia meant by "going this far" leaning her head in her hands. She was already dressed but wasn't too sure that she wanted to meet them in the living room. It wasn't until she heard Linna yelling about something that she finally walked out of the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway she found Linna and Sylia standing only feet from each other in the living room, Sylia was standing with her arms folded across her chest as Linna yelled and waved her hands.

"You fucking bitch!" Linna yelled. "This was your idea not mine! I thought you wanted to help Priss not take her away from me!"

"Sorry Linna," Sylia said calmly, "It started out that way but it changed for me."

Priss stood in the hallway for a second longer listening to Linna yelling about some kind of plan until she saw Linna rear back her hand to slap Sylia then stepped forward.

"Stop it right now!" She yelled walking into the living room. "What the hell is going on here? What plan is Linna talking about Sylia?"

Both women stopped and looked at Priss before taking a step away from each other and sitting on the couch. Priss walked over and sat between them and looked at both of them for a second waiting for one of them to explain what was happening.

"Well?" She asked.

Linna took a deep breath before turning her head and looking Priss in the eyes.

"Last night at my party," She began, "after you got so drunk that you could hardly stand, you stumbled your way to your backpack and grabbed something out of it. As you stumbled back you tripped over your own feet and fell on the couch landing on Sylia."

Priss thought back but couldn't remember anything that Linna was saying, she really did have too much to drink. She wanted to ask Linna to be hers but was afraid of her answer and was hoping that the beer would help give her the courage she needed.

"Well," Linna continued, "before I could get over to you and help you sit up you looked up at Sylia and asked her to marry you and opened your hand and showed the ring. We both knew you were not asking Sylia to marry you because when you asked you called her Linna.

"Before I could answer you passed out, that's when Sylia looked at me and told me that we needed to get you to stop drinking. She came up with the idea of having you wake up in bed with her and act like you asked her to marry you. I helped her get you into bed and remove your clothes before I headed home and wait for her to call me and tell me you were on your way."

Priss looked at Linna shocked at what she was hearing then turned her head and looked at Sylia who was simply looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She asked Sylia if what Linna was saying was true and Sylia nodded her head as Linna continued.

"When Sylia called me in the morning I trashed the apartment and waited for you to arrive."

"But you tore up my first concert poster and all the love letters I wrote you." Priss said.

"It was the hardest thing I have ever done. All of those letters were special to me just as you are."

"But you threw a beer bottle at me and attacked me. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry baby," Linna said looking down. "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"So let me see if I have this right," Priss said. "You both came up with this plan to try and get me to stop drinking am I right?"

Both Linna and Priss nodded and Priss stood up and took several steps away. Linna looked at her with tears in her eyes and told her that she never wanted to hurt her. Priss took a step towards both of them absolutely furious.

"Fuck you!" She yelled then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Fuck both of you."

She turned around and walked out of the living room for the parking lot leaving Linna and Sylia in stunned silence.


End file.
